


Hail to the Pumpkin King

by RomanceInTragedy



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Charles Xavier is a little shit, Crossover, Hank is a nervous wreck, Happy Halloween y'all, Logan says bub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker reference, Raven needs a hug, Stryker isn't a villain but he's still a creep, aw baby Erik, cheers to those who catch it, so innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceInTragedy/pseuds/RomanceInTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik feels like he's missing something, Charles just wants to escape Stryker, and Shaw wants to overthrow the Pumpkin King.</p><p>Or: a more intense version of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' where out beloved X-Men take the role of the citizens of Halloween Town.</p><p>[this fic is temporarily abandoned]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope everyone's safe and having a good time.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this Nightmare Before Christmas AU!
> 
> And by Erik being a phantom, I mean like in Phantom of the Opera. Sort of. Eh. You get it. 
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY, MY LOVES!!!

It was a parade of darkness. Creatures of the night prancing and strutting through the street, their delapitated bodies and twisted faces too real to be costumes. But that's just fine. It's Halloween Town and they had just had a very successful Halloween Night in the Human World. Ghouls moaning in delight as their slime slipped to the ground, witches shrieking out bouts of laughter, werewolves howling at the full moon. Everywhere you looked in the crumbling town you'd see creatures jovily rejoicing, hearing their tales of the night and the people they frightened. Erik waited at the gates, leaning on the wall and listening to his people celebrate.

"How many people did you suck dry, Scott?"

"Lost count after 57."

"Yo! Scott, Alex!"

The two vampires winced as the town banshee called out their names and draped his arms around their shoulders.

"Hey, Sean. Killer Halloween, yeah?" Alex smiled, revealing his sharp incisors.

"Oh, man! I screeched so much tonight! People will be looking over their shoulders for weeks." He laughed, his stringy orange hair falling into his red eyes.

"Alright, man!" Alex laughed, patting his friend's shoulder. Scott had escaped Sean's clutch and was now talking to the phoenix, Jean.

"Wonder how many fires she lit."

Alex grinned as Logan tackled Scott, howling as he did so.

"Logan!" Jean shrieked.

Ororo shook her head, a smile on her lips, while Angel pointed and laughed. Everyone was in such good spirits.

A chill filled the air . They turned as Erik made his entrance on a wooden horse that was being pulled down the street by Darwin. He wore a scarecrow's garb with a jack-o-lantern resting over his head. Erik always thought that quite ridiculous, but it sure scared the shit out of people for some reason, and the people of Halloween Town loved it so he endured the silliness for them. A quiet whisper of "hail the Pumpkin King" or "Phantom Erik comes" spread across the crowd, while Darwin pushed through saying, "make way, make way!"

Erik steadily stood up on the horse, coating his clothes with a torch and then swallowing the flame, bracing himself as his body caught fire. He swayed and threw his arms about in a rhythmic manner, occasionally dipping down to startle a few of the townspeople. Laughter and shouts of excitement lifted through the air even louder than before. Though he could barely see through the pumpkin, he could tell they were almost next to the well that sat in the middle of town square. Darwin expertly got them close enough for Erik to push off the wooden horse, flipping in the air and diving into the well, extinguishing the flames and submerging himself completely in the green liquid that filled the well.

Erik rose slowly, as if some unknown force was helping him ascend. His arms were crossed over his chest like he was a corpse resting in a coffin, his eyes opening as he rose. The crowd went positively wild, cheers echoing throughout the hills of Halloween Town. Erik stepped up onto the edge of the well and gracefully jumped down. The creatures swarmed around him, expressing their excitement and congratulations for such a successful night. Erik thanked them warmly as he subtly tried to make his escape, but they weren't taking the hint. He made eye contact with a raven that rested on a scarecrow's shoulder. She squawked once and flew her way over to Hank, the mayor, swooping around him a couple of times. She snapped him out of his trance of awe for Erik, his body startled into changing to a gnarly looking blue beast and then back to the smiling, helpless-looking human.

"Wait! We have to give out the awards for the night!"

That snapped everyone's attentions away from Erik real quick. They all liked to be recognized for what they achieved. Erik released a slow breath and quickly -- and quietly -- made his way to the cemetery. He'd be able to have some space then. He drifted into the shadows, gliding in silence like he was a shadow himself. The usual street band that was stationed outside his house stopped playing as he approached.

"Good job tonight, man." The saxophonist said.

"Yes, thank you." Erik replied quietly. Like always. He tossed a coin into the band's case and pushed his way through the cemetery gate, already losing himself to his thoughts.

**~*~**

_One hour earlier..._

The streets were very quiet. Everyone was gone into the Human World for Halloween night. Charles was finishing up a batch of soup for Dr Stryker, being sure to add the Deadly Nightshade. He hummed quietly to himself as he stirred in the final touches. A raven with bright, glowing red eyes swooped in and landed on the counter, turning into a scaly blue woman with vibrant red hair and gold eyes. Charles smiled up at her.

"Hello, Mystique."

"Hello, Charles. If my senses aren't deceiving me, that's crocodile tongue soup laced with Deadly Nightshade?"

Charles grinned down into the cauldron. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mystique grinned, shaking her head. "Naughty Charles. You know, everyone around here thinks you're a perfect angel. If they knew you were poisoning the doctor just to leave the house, they'd think very differently of you."

He looked up at her, leaning against the counter. "Yes, I know. And maybe they'd actually accept me."

"Who gives a crap if they accept you? You're amazing and if they can't see that, then screw 'em."

"That's easy for you to say. You're best friends with the Pumpkin King. Everyone adores you."

"That's not adoration for me as a creature. It's in adoration by association." A sly grin crossed her face. "Maybe I should introduce you to him. You'd get along devilishly."

"One moment you're saying I don't need their affection and the next you're trying to set it up so I have their 'adoration by association'." He picked the cauldron up off the fire and rested it on a rack. "Make up your mind, woman."

"Oh, please! Like you don't want to meet him."

Charles blew into the cauldron to help cool it off, then ladled some into a bowl. "Everyone wants to meet the Pumpkin King."

"Come on, Charles!" She was basically whining. "I see the way you look at him every time you leave this house!"

Charles shook his head. "No, Mystique. Please, just...leave it alone."

Mystique sighed. "You're no fun."

Charles kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave the kitchen to bring the soup to Dr Stryker. "But you still adore me."

"And unfortunately I don't have the excuse to say it's because of association."

He laughed, being sure to not spill the liquid. The doctor's son and lab assistant, Jason, immediately closed the door as he saw Charles make his way down the hall. He always looked the other way when it came to Charles poisoning his father. He understood why he'd want to escape, if just for a couple of hours.

Charles knocked twice on the laboratory door.

"Come in."

He pushed through the door and placed the soup in front of him. "Crocodile tongue soup," he said proudly.

"My favourite. Could this possibly be an apology? Or is it one of your cheap tricks to try and escape again?"

Charles shook his head, an amused grin on his face. "I am sorry. It's not fair to keep hurting you like that."

That seemed to appease Stryker because he grinned back and began eating. Within 10 minutes, his face had fallen into the soup. Charles chuckled, picking the doctor's head up from the liquid and placing it on the table.

"Sweet dreams, creep." Mystique walked in then, already used to Charles poisoning the doctor and knowing when it usually kicked in.

"No, seriously. If the creatures of this town knew how much of an asshole you really are, they'd welcome you into their stupid little cliques with open arms."

"And if they knew how much of a bitch you are, they wouldn't adore you by association."

They burst into laughter, throwing their arms around each other's shoulders and leaving the house.

"You're my best friend, too, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Charles grinned at her.

"Just making sure." They walked through the streets, enjoying the silence that filled them. There were no stars, though the full moon shown brightly against the dark sky, illuminating the streets in an erie glow. It was absolute bliss. Charles used to wonder what it'd be like to be one of the creatures that roamed the Human World on Halloween Night, scaring the humans. Then he'd realised that the thought didn't bring him much enjoyment. Which is why the people of Halloween Town didn't approve of him very much. Charles liked the dark, he liked creepy things and weird foods and poisons, but he didn't care for scaring people himself. They just didn't understand that. Charles was afraid that if he met Erik, then he'd be the same and ignore Charles, too. No matter what Mystique tried to say, he was sure Erik wouldn't understand, either.

They ended up on a stone wall, looking up at the moon. It was all so serene. And then a rumbling was heard in the distance, alerting them that the creatures of Halloween Town were returning from their night. Charles and Mystique stood to watch.

"This is always my favourite part of the year," Charles whispered.

"Yeah, because of Erik's entrance," Mystique mumbled.

Charles elbowed her and she transformed back into a raven, resting on his shoulder. He chuckled and watched the progression of the parade. It wasn't just how Erik entered that Charles loved, it was because everyone was so high on the thrills of the night that they didn't give a damn that Charles was different and actually accepted him for the night. They had made it to the center of town and were now sharing the adventures of the night, but after a while Charles ended up staring at the front gate, anticipating when Erik would finally enter.

At last, the gates swun open and the zombie, Darwin, walked in, pulling a wooden horse with a scarecrow on it that could only be Erik. Charles smiled softly to himself as Erik displayed his usual grace, showing off for the townspeople in a way they never tired of. He dove into the fountain to douse the flames that flickered beautifully over his body, rising dramatically in a way that made Charles grin. As expected, everyone swarmed him with love. If Charles had known better, he'd think Erik looked uncomfortable. He then looked straight at Charles, well, at Mystique, who squaked playfully and flew over to the mayor, something Charles was used to by now.

When Charles was first created and Mystique sat on his shoulder as the townspeople came back and Erik looked at him, Charles had made some embarrassing noise -- a noise he refuses to describe as a squeak -- and stiffened. Mystique hissed, something he identified as a laugh, and flew over to the mayor. As the years went by, Charles steadily got used to Erik looking for Mystique, used to Erik looking his way. Though, it still made his heart race a little that Erik noticed him, if only for just a one brief moment a year. Just then, an arm gripped his wrist tightly. Charles hissed in pain and looked over to see Dr Stryker, glaring at him.

"Shit," Charles whispered.

"Trying to run off again?" Stryker snapped. "You're not ready to coexist with the freaks of this town."

"Yes, I am, you wanker!" Charles pulled at a loose seam on his arm, the arm unattaching from his body, resulting in the doctor stumbling to the ground. Charles took this as his opportunity for escape and ran. He wasn't exactly sure where his feet were taking him until he stopped in front of the cemetery gates. He could hear Stryker yelling out his name; the man was absolutely furious. Charles was aware he'd have to go back for his arm at some point, but figured he'd let the doctor cool down. He squeezed through the hole in the gate and hid behind a large tombstone, releasing out a steady breath. He was safe. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw shucks. You enjoyed chapter 1 so much you clicked onto chapter 2. Thanks, boo.
> 
> Nah, really. It means a lot. 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AS WELL!! It's shorter but, eh...
> 
> Also, if I refer to Erik as a corpse in this chapter, please let me know where.

Erik strolled slowly through the winding labyrinth of tombstones, his feet dragging heavy beneath him. He heard a soft hiss coming from one of the tombs to his right. He turned to the sound and gave a weak smile, "Hello, Mystique."

The raven hissed once more and transformed into a beautiful blue woman with red hair. "Hello, Erik." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And what have you been doing this Halloween?"

"The usual," she shrugged. "Hung out with my friend."

"The scarecrow, right?" He gripped his hands behind his back, being sure not to make eye contact with his friend.

Mystique gave him a slow, sly smile. "Why, yes, Erik. The scarecrow."

"Good." He answered shortly.

"Good? Why?"

"It's just I've noticed he's not very popular with the town."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why."

"It's good he has at least someone, even if it's _you_."

Mystique could see a small smirk quirk at the corners of his mouth. "You're impossible." She sighed. "Anyway, how was your Halloween? Everyone sure seemed enthused."

Erik's face crumpled, "oh, it went perfectly. Absolutely perfectly. I even scared a few people to death. The night went off without a hitch! All my plans followed through smoothly."

"So why aren't you jumping up and down in happiness or boasting about how great a 'scarer' you are?" 

"Because it's all the same."

"I'm sorry, I don't exactly follow. What's all the same?" She crossed her arms.

"Everything!" He turned to face her, throwing his arms up in the air. "No one could deny my talent, Mystique. I am the best at what I do. No one could ever surpass me. I'm the Master of Fright, the Pumpkin King!

"I've scared grown men to tears, been christened with fearsome names throughout time, I've lost count of the amount of people I have scared to death, and yet...it's not enough. Something's missing, my dear raven-friend. I can't place it. But there's a gaping hole inside me and all these screams and fears cannot fill it."

He turned away, holding onto a tombstone with a bone-crushing grip. "I'd give up my title, if I could. I'd give it up in a heartbeat if it meant I could feel whole." He let go and began walking to the forest that lined the graveyard. "All this love the town gives me, all this praise, it does nothing for me. And while I may have their love, I've never felt more alone." The phantom sighed. "I'm more than just the Pumpkin King."

Raven followed him solemnly into the forest, the darkness swallowing them whole.

**~*~**

Charles watched Erik and Mystique walk into the forest with a sorrowful look. He huddled against the tombstone he hid behind when Erik had entered. His fingers clutched the stub that held his arm, the leaves in danger of crumbling from the hole. Charles leaned his head on the stone and closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip and taking in all that Erik had said. A part of him felt guilt for having admired him for so long. But, then he realised, he didn't actually look at Erik like the rest of the town, has he?

His admiration began when he was first made and looked out the window to see Erik help a little spider boy shoot his webs correctly. Erik cared so much for everyone, so much he kept with scaring for the good of Halloween Town even though his passion had dwindled long ago. The admirable Erik Lehnsherr, the Pumpkin King and true leader of Halloween Town felt empty, like he was missing something. He felt trapped and alone, like there could be more. Charles couldn't have related more.

The scarecrow released a breath from his nose and opened his eyes, looking back towards the forest. "Oh, my friend..."

**~*~**

Erik kept walking until the sun shone brightly in the sky, he blinked his eyes rapidly to try and wake himself up from the dozing walk he'd just been doing. He turned to see Mystique back in bird form. "Where are we exactly?"

She swooped down and landed on his shoulder to rest her wings and cocked her head to the side as if saying, _I don't know_.

He looked around at the thin tree trunks that surrounded them and noticed 6 larger trunks in a circle. Erik approached them slowly only to be revealed once he entered the clearing that each trunk had a door with a specific symbol. He eyed them each critically, debating with himself in which each one would reveal. The heart intrigued him, as did the turkey, but then his eyes caught a door in the shape of a tree. The tree was a rich green and spiky. All over it was covered in bright decorations that caught the eye and filled the pit of his stomach with warmth. And to top it all off -- literally -- there was a yellow star at the tip of the tree.

Erik felt the corners of his mouth twitch into an amazed smile as he reached for the door handle. He slowly opened the door to see darkness. He looked over his shoulder to Mystique who had flown off his shoulder when he reached for the door. He shrugged and went to close the door when a gust of wind and snow curled around his stomach like a sinister embrace and pulled him through the door. Mystique squawked and transformed into her blue form, reaching out to grab Erik before he fell but the door slammed in her face before she could get a grip.

"Erik!" She tugged at the door, but it wouldn't budge. She stepped back, terrified for what might happen to her best friend. Her fingers curled over her mouth in horror as she fell to the ground. Mystique curled up into a ball at the base of the tree, hoping her best friend would reemerge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, hi.
> 
> It is currently 4:30 AM and I am not sure if this chapter is in order or if it makes any sense. But, hey! Maybe it'll be great. Let me know how it is. That'd be really awesome.
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic and giving it kudos and stuff. It really, really, reeeeeally means a lot.
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
> I hope I'm not totally butchering the film. Because that'd really suck....
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hank hummed his way past the street band that stationed themselves outside of Erik's house.

"Good morning, gentlemen."

He walked up the steep stone steps that led to Erik's front door and rang the doorbell, a bonechilling scream sounded throughout the house. Hank kept humming, waiting patiently for the Pumpkin King to answer.

"Erik, you home?" He called out.

No answer came.

Hank briefly colored blue, his eyes flashing a bright yellow and his teeth going sharp.

He knocked. "Erik? I have plans for next Halloween. I need to go over them with you!" 

No answer.

The blue of his skin grew darker and fur began to grow. "Erik, please, I can't do this all by myself! I need your help! I may be mayor but I can't do it without you!" He paused. Still no answer. "Erik!" He tripped as he stepped forward and fell down the stairs, reaching the bottom in full blue beast form. 

"He's not home," one of the musicians said.

"Where is he?" Hank moaned.

"He hasn't been home all night."

Hank groaned.

**~*~**

 

Erik slowly rose from where he landed after being pulled through the door. It had felt like he'd fallen a great distance, but where he landed was soft and cushioned. And cold. He looked around to see the same cold, white fluffy substance he sat on also coated the rest of the landscape that surrounded him. He bent down a picked a small portion of the fluff, hesitatingly lifting it to his mouth to take a bite.

There was no flavour. It was crunchy but melted the moment it touched his mouth. "Hm."

Erik dropped the ball of white stuff and headed towards the sounds of a nearby town. He was startled to a stop by the sound of a horn. He looked towards the noise to see a train that looked to be made of cookie and candy emerge from a tunnel. He tilt his head to the side in curiosity. It was very colorful and pleasing to the eye. It was...cute. Erik lifted an eyebrow at that and shook his head, turning back towards the town. 

When the town breached into eyesight, the first thing he noticed were the small people sliding around on shoes that looked to have razor blades on the bottom. The surface in which they glided across was very sleek, their razor blade shoes leaving cuts in it with each sweep. The people were laughing and enjoying themselves. It was a curious sight.

Erik looked to the sky and saw white things falling. He looked at the ground and back to the sky again, concluding that they were the same. He stood there briefly for a moment admiring how such small things created the thick blanket that coated the ground. A small smile grew in amazement as he turned away to discover the next incredible thing this world had to offer.

He came across a thing made of balls from the white stuff that fell from the sky. Each ball was sized differently, largest at the bottom, second largest in the middle and smallest on the top. Sticks stuck out of the middle ball like arms and coal and a carrot made up the face. It was wearing a top hat, which Erik got much amusement from. A sweet tune came from behind him. He scurried behind the fat white-stuff man and watched as more small people drove by on some weird sleigh, singing carols.

More little people went past him but this time they were riding a large wind-up bear. Erik smiled as he watched them walk by. "What a curious place this is," he whispered.

He looked around, noting children throwing small balls of the white stuff, all the frosty windows, the small people making toys. The sight brought a warmth to his stomach and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he was whole again. Erik approached a window and saw two people kissing under a mistletoe. His head tilt to the side at such a curious act. "How interesting..."

He moved to the next window, an old woman telling stories by the fire. The next, there was another spiky tree like the door and the people were stringing it with colorful electric lights on strings. Erik excitedly jumped to the next thing to discover. He grinned brightly at the open window that had pies and cakes cooling on the windowsill, the smell curling around him. Erik looked at how happy everyone seemed, the feeling infectious and addicting. The more he looked through windows, seeing children sleep in peace, no monsters in sight, the more his grin grew and the more he  _wanted._

"What is this place? I  _have_ to know." He ran until he came across a sign. "Christmas Town?" He whispered in awe.

Just then, a door opened and loud "HO! HO! HO!" Erik grinned conspiratorially, his toothy grin speaking a thousand words of mischief.

 

**~*~**

 

Charles had collected some deadly nightshade, curling it protectively in his patchwork shirt as he reluctantly made his way back home. Once back at the good doctor's humble abode, he put his haul in a jar in the pantry. 

"Charles." Dr Stryker's voice sliced through the quiet and somewhat peaceful atmosphere of the kitchen. "You're back."

"Yes, well, I sort of had to, didn't I?"

Stryker ignored his sarcasm and lift up his arm. "For this?"

"Yes." Charles sighed.

"Come with me."

Charles slowly followed Stryker to his laboratory where he strapped Charles to the table and sewed his arm back on.

"You must stop poisoning me, child. Stop trying to leave."

"I can't help it! It's been years, Doctor, and you never let me out. I want to make friends. I'm tired of being alone."

"It's just a phase, my boy. All that will pass. You'll become content with Jason and mine's company. It'll be fine. Just be patient."

"I don't want to be patient, though. I want to just be."

 

**~*~**

 

The townspeople met at the center of town to discuss Erik's mysterious disappearance. 

"Listen," Hank said rather frantically, "we need to find Erik. There's only 365 days left until next Halloween!"

Logan took the cigar out from his mouth. "364, bub."

Hank yelped and looked around at everyone. "Is there anywhere we have forgotten to check?"

Ororo stepped forward, shaking her head. "Angel and I have flown all across Halloween Town and have seen nothing. And anywhere we have checked from the skies, everyone else has checked closer from the ground. I'm sorry, Mayor, but we've checked everywhere. Erik's gone."

The citizens all groaned in unison, some people letting out distressed cries at the horror.

"Sound the alarm!" Hank yelled.

**~*~**

 

Charles looked outside the window at the sound of the alarm that rang across Halloween Town. He had heard that Erik was missing and if the alarm had anything to say, which to be honest it was the alarm's whole point, things were getting pretty serious. Charles furrowed his brows and set to make Stryker a cup of spiked tea. Spiked with deadly nightshade that is. 

Once it was finished he steadily walked to the doctor's lab, his features schooled perfectly to a pleasant smile as he handed Stryker the tea. The doctor eyed Charles over his glasses for a couple of seconds. "Take a sip."

"What?"

"I'm not drinking this tea until you try it." 

Charles rolled his eyes and took the cup, making a show of blowing on it before he faked a sip. "See. It was lovely. No need to be so paranoid. I said I was sorry."

"Yes, well, with you you can never be too careful." He took the cup back from Charles and drank. 

Charles grinned down at him impishly until the old man collapsed onto his work table in a deep, deep sleep.

"For someone so smart, you really are a fool."

**~*~**

 

The townspeople and Hank still in townsquare, trying to find anywhere else they forgot to look when a faint caw could be heard in the background.

Angel sat up from where she lay in the shade of the Mayor's hearse, "did y'all hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ororo asked.

"Shh."

Just then a louder caw was heard.

"MYSTIQUE!" Sean yelled.

The people of the town cringed, but only for a moment, because then they were all jumping to their feet as Erik entered on a strange car stuffed with colorful bags and Mystique flying by his head.

"ERIK!"

"MY KING!"

The people of Halloween Town all surrounded Erik in relief and curiosity.

"Where have you been, Erik?" Hank asked.

"Call a town meeting and I will tell everyone about it." He answered calmly, but his toothy grin said otherwise.

"How soon do you want it?"

"Now."

Hank raised his eyebrows, but nodded in agreement.

 


End file.
